Litteratur under Anden Verdenskrig
Resume: '''Med ilden i ryggen '''Skrevet af: ''Martin Petersen'' Med ilden i ryggen” er en historie om en tysk families flugt fra 2. Verdenskrig. Klaus er en 12 årig dreng som bor i en lille by i Tyskland under 2. Verdenskrig. En dag får familien et brev, med besked om at faderen skal sendes i krig. Klaus må flygte, med sin mor og to søstre, da den by de bor i, snart også vil blive ramt af krigen. De flygter til Danmark, og bliver anbragt sammen med en hel masse andre flygtninge, i store lejre hvor de skal opholde sig indtil krigen er ovre, og til de kan komme tilbage til Tyskland igen. Mere detailjeret resume: Hele bogen bliver indledt med at Klaus skriver et brev til sin nevø Jonas. Han foræller om sin barndom under 2. verdenskrig.'' '' Den 12-årige Klaus selmer bor med sin familie i Tyskland. Familien består af: moren Johanna, faren Paul, storesøsteren Ingrid på omk. 16 år og lillesøsteren Anna på 7 år. Da krigen begynder bliver faren indkaldt til fronten. Der sker ikke rigtig noget i deres lille by Preussen. Klaus er meget interesseret i krigen, men hans familie er mere bange for den. Klaus vil i starten gerne have at krigen kommer til byen så de kan stå sammen og kæmpe for landet. Han håber at han kan blive en helt for hans indsats, han tror nemlig selv at han kan slå fjenden. En dag går Klaus' drøm pludeslig i opfyldelse. Der kommer nogle tanks til byen og skyder på et skib. Soldaten Hans dør og der bliver indkaldt til stormøde. Ingen tyskere må prøve at flygte, men efter angrebet har Klaus' mor besluttet sig at flygte i nattens mulm og mørke. Anna er meget ked af at de skal flygte fordi hun ikke kan få deres to undulater Polly og Joe med sig da buret er alt for stort. De må kun have en kuffert eller sæk med sig hver. Klaus vil heller ikke flygte, han vil blive og kæmpe for byen. Klaus har fået af vide af sin far at han nu er manden i huset og at han skal passe godt på familien. Han synes det er synd for Anna at hun ikke kan få fuglene med så han putter dem i en lille kasse med huller i og smugler dem med i sin rygsæk. De skal betale slagteren nogle sølvskeer for at blive smuglet afsted sammen med en masse andre flygtninge, de flygter i hestevogne. Det er bidenes koldt og det er nærmest umuligt at få varmen, men pludselig kommer englænderne og bomber efter dem. Der sker ingenting med Klaus, Ingrid, Anna og moren, men fire heste og en mand bliver ramt og dør. De to fugle er døde og Anna og Klaus begraver dem i sneen. Anna tager det flot og mener at de er faldet i krigen. De rejser videre nord på mod Danzig hvor de skal med et skib til Danmark. På vejen ser de en lang række af mænd der hænger døde i træerne med skilte om halsen. De var landsforrædere fordi de havde prøvet at flygte. De mangler mad, men de kan ikke bytte sig til noget for de har kun søvskeerne og folk mangler kun tøj, sko osv. Det kan de ikke undvære hvis de skal overleve kulden. Da de når til havnen opdager moren at sølvskeerne er bleve stålet og det kun kan være en bondemand de har rejst med da han modtog deres bagage. I det voldsomme menneskemylder er bonden forsvundet og nu har de ikke noget at betale med. men pludselig ser Klaus og Anna bonden. De løber efter ham og bliver væk fra moren og Ingrid. De to børn kommer med skibet Wilhelm Gustloff uden resten af familien og de kender ikke en eneste på skibet. De møder en ung dame der hedder Erika som er højgravid. Pludeselig kæntrer skibet fordi der er sprunget en mine. Alle folk kæmper sig ud, men Klaus og Anna kan ikke holde fast i hinanden og de ryger i vandet. Anna forsvinder og det eneste Klaus kan finde er hendes hue. Den ligger tomt i vandet og flyder rundt. Klaus går i panik, men finder en flydene dør han kravler op på. Han falder i søvn og vågner op på et nyt skib ved at han hører en kvinde skrige. Det er Erika. Hun føder en sund lille dreng der bliver døbt Klaus. Klaus har slået hovedet meget voldsomt og har fået hukommelsestab. Hans nakke giver nogen gange nogle mærkelige ryk og han kan ikke styre det. De kommer i land og kommer ind i en stor hal. Han sover hele tiden, men en dag kommer Ingrid og moren og finder ham. Klaus har meget svært ved at fortælle om Annas død og han tror det er hans skyld. De tager med skib videre til Danmark. Klaus kalder det "smørlandet" fordi der er smør i butikkerne. De ankommer i København hvor de skal videre til lejren "Granhuse" med tog. Der skal de bo i store barakker med mange andre tyske flygtninge. De må ikke tale eller omgås med danskerne og de kan ikke komme ud af lejren igen. De finder ud af at bonden bor i samme barak som dem og Klaus finder en af de stjålne skeer i hans ting. Han graver den ned. Ingrid siger at bonden lurer på hende om morgenen når hun tager tøj på. Det bliver meldt til lejrretten og sagen ender med at bonden bliver flyttet til en anden barak. De bor i barakkerne i rigitg lang tid og Ingrid og Erika begynder at se meget til de danske vagter. De er ude til sent om aftenen og en dag bliver Erika sendt i straffelejr for at have brugt sengen til mere end bare at varme sig i. Klaus møder en dansk dreng der hedder Jens, det er præsens søn. Klaus graver et hul i hegnet så han kan komme ud og poste et brev til faren. Det hjælper Jens ham med. Rigtig må danskerne og tyskerne jo ikke omgås hinanden så det er i hemmelighed de to drenge leger sammen. Ingrid ser meget til en ung dansk mand der hedder Hans Jørgen og pludselig er hun gravid. Hun skal føde til sommer, men Hans Jørgen bliver sendt i fængsel for at have været sammen med en tysk flygtning. Ingrid er forfærdelig ked af det for hun elsker jo Hans Jørgen og de må ikke ses. Der går lang tid i lejren og Klaus får blandt andet sit første kys med Bertha, han bliver kendt som udbryderkongen osv.'' '' Hvis man vil vide om:'' '' De kommer hjem til Tyskland igen?'' '' Om Hans Jørgen og Ingrid får hinanden til sidst?'' '' Om faren stadig lever?'' '' eller hvordan det kommer til at gå familien til sidst?'' '' så må man selv læse bogen. Den er det værd! (: Resume: '''Drengen i den stribede pyjamas Filmen handler om en 8 årig dreng under 2. verdenskrig som hedder Bruno. Brunos familie er nazister og bor i Berlin. En dag fortæller forældrene Bruno at de skal flytte til landet. Bruno ved ikke hvorfor de skulle flytte, men en dag hvor han er ude og udforske området, møder han en dreng ved navn Schmuel, som sidder bag et pigtrådshegn. Bruno og Schmuel bliver venner, men Bruno lever stadig i uvished om hvad der gemmer sig bag hegnet, og hvad det er for et liv Schmuel lever. Brunos far er meget højt ansat i krigsministeriet og er tæt på Hitler, men han har en hemmelighed som ingen i familien kender til. Det viser sig at han er chef for den koncentrationslejr Schmuel bor på. '''